


Let’s Get Some Space Ice Cream

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being lazy, Blushing, Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Microfic, Oneshot, Shatt, Shattweek, Shattweek2018, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 208: Day 7: Cuddle.Matt and Shiro are having a lazy day.





	Let’s Get Some Space Ice Cream

Matt sat on the floor, yawning and too tired to actually move to the bed just a few feet away. He was covered in blankets and his shoulder rested against Shiro’s shoulder, it was always nice to be near his boyfriend, especially during lazy days like these. Lazy days like these are few and far between up in space, and Matt surely had missed just doing nothing as a couple. They had been watching wacky movies on a holoscreen (Pidge managed to get Earth films and series somehow, don’t ask), and relaxing and sitting still for hours actually made you more tired.

But as said, Matt didn’t want to move, and he wouldn’t. He smiled as he felt the warmth of Shiro, and how he carefully held his hand under the blankets.

“You okay Matt?”, he asked, with a low and calm voice that sent shivers down Matt’s spine along with a heat spreading on his face. He was blushing like never before, he was so grateful for Shiro being next to him.

He smiled.

“Yeah, I’m just really happy”.

“About what?”.

“Everything”, he said. “I’m happy about you and me, us. We’re here just cuddling, without a care in the world. I love being close to you, I love you”.

Shiro gently pressed his lips against Matt’s forehead.

“I love you too”, Shiro said. “Now, let’s go and get some space ice cream. Lance made a new bath yesterday”.

“Sounds perfect, but then we have to walk”.

Shiro let out a laugh.

“Lazy little Matt, I’ll go and get one for you then. I’ll be back in five minutes”.


End file.
